


Left of Center

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Gentleness, Implied Switch Everyone, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentioned: Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Teasing, Temperature Play, Verbal Bondage, Vibrators, mentioned: anal sex, mild temperature play, with like cuffs and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: "So desperate, baby, and it’s a good thing,” Tony said, reaching up to catch Steve’s chin before he could turn his face into the pillow. “I love it. But sometimes…” he considered the state of Steve’s flushed chest and carefully not-too-tight grip on the headboard, “Sometimes, it’s nice to slow things down a little.”Tony teases and pleasures Steve by only touching his balls, and it's almost more than Steve can handle.





	Left of Center

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thanks for clicking! 
> 
> This idea was stolen completely from [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret), so give them a round of applause.
> 
> My lovely beta and internet wife is [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger)!

This wasn’t what he thought would happen when Tony said he wanted to spend some time between Steve’s legs.

Tony petted Steve’s balls with teasing fingertips, so close to Steve's dick, but still on such a sensitive spot. He wanted more, he needed more but Tony just smirked and lightly ran his fingers over his sac again and again and again. Steve was going to die. 

“Shhh, you’re trembling, darling,” Tony hushed. “Just relax. Take what I want to give you.”

Steve drew in a shaky breath, forcing himself not to let it out in a needy whine. It had only been five minutes, maybe eight, but Steve was so close to disobeying his order to stay still and stop squirming like a child. He was hyper-focused on what Tony was doing, how unbearably light his touches were, how his calluses caught painlessly every once in a while. The delicate skin of his sac could easily start to feel raw, given the near-constant friction, but Tony was being so gentle even as he wound him up ruthlessly. 

Steve exhaled slowly, adjusting his grip on the wood frame of the headboard where Tony had placed his hands. He was immersed in trying to think of anything but the next caress, the next tease that Tony would bestow. They were regular touches, so Steve wasn’t left guessing, but he still felt like he was, like every time it should turn into something more. It didn’t, and he was left on that cliff’s edge. 

“You’re so receptive,” Tony commented, “It must be really hard for you to be still. But you’re doing so well for me.”

Steve almost snorted. He was a soldier, trained and perfected, and he knew how to keep still when the situation called for it. But he let his hackles down. He knew Tony wasn’t humiliating him, only praising him, and the praise was honest. When he finally let go, he was surprised to find that it settled him, and Tony’s clear approval allowed him enough control to relax more fully into the teasing. 

“Good, so perfect, Steve,” Tony encouraged, and Steve sunk lower into the sensations. He could just exist and feel, and Tony would be so pleased. 

Just as Steve had resigned himself to an eternity of Tony’s fingers petting his balls, there was a change. Tony shifted his weight so he was partially leaning on Steve’s thigh and ran his hands ever so lightly over Steve’s hipbones. “There. That’s a little break for you. How you feeling?”

“Good,” Steve managed, internally praying that Tony would brush his hands a little higher, just over the head of Steve’s cock. It felt so neglected where slapped against his belly. 

“Good,” Tony echoed. “Let me know if anything changes. I’m gonna be here for a long while.”

Steve flexed his grip on the headboard and tried not to groan his disappointment. Tony caught it anyway, and smiled beatifically before returning to his task.

This time, Tony felt under his sac to press against his perineum with a feather-light touch. It wasn’t to give Steve pleasure, just to remind him that Tony could, that if he strayed a little lower, Steve would be unable to keep himself from coming on Tony’s fingers jamming into his prostate. Then his hand slipped up to cup his balls and weigh them in his palm. 

“You normally don’t let me take my time with these,” Tony mused. “You are always rushing me. So desperate, baby, and it’s a good thing,” he said, reaching up to catch Steve’s chin before he could turn his face into the pillow. “I love it. But sometimes…” he considered the state of Steve’s flushed chest and carefully not-too-tight grip, “Sometimes, it’s nice to slow things down a little.”

Steve doesn’t always like to talk much during sex, preferring to let Tony run the show in the verbal department unless asked a direct question, but he can’t resist saying, “This isn’t a slowdown. It’s a full stagnation.”

Tony only rubbed his thumb across the base of Steve’s cock and hummed. “But what a wonderful place to stay for a while, wouldn’t you agree?”

Steve would probably have responded, but just then Tony ducked suddenly to lick a hot, wet stripe up the middle of his sac. He only just stopped himself from whining again, and damn, maybe Tony was right. Maybe they should do this more often if this was how Steve reacted to being teased. 

Tony blew cool air across the wet skin, and that did make Steve arch a little away from him, but it also made his cock thrust up a little in envy. To have Tony’s mouth so close…

“Greedy,” Tony teased again, but his eyes were still affectionate. “Let me do my work, Rogers. We’ll get to your favorite part eventually.”

Then he licked again, and the sudden return to warm breath and tongue had Steve’s testes drowning in shock. The temperature difference wasn’t even severe, but he was hung up on the sensation just as much as if Tony had doused him in hot water. The texture of Tony’s tongue was so present, more so than his fingers, and the addition of slick, attractive heat was making it hard to stay still once more. 

Tony alternated like that, giving Steve kitten licks and then blowing pointed air, until Steve really did whine out loud. His face instantly turned red, and he almost tried to hide in the pillows again. However, the look on Tony’s face when he heard Steve whine was only awe and affection, no derision to be seen. He groaned once more just to see Tony’s eyes light up again.

“I love when you make sounds for me,” Tony said, tapping lightly on the spot he just licked. “It’s so rare I can get you to lower your walls enough that you aren’t embarrassed. What a treat.”

Steve only stared back, his eyes probably blown dark, and watched Tony’s head dip to suck one ball fully into his mouth. Steve gasped.

The second one got the same treatment a moment later, and now Steve’s cock was leaking precome all over his stomach, though his prostate nor his dick had been touched once since this morning. He tried to even his breathing, but forgot why that mattered a moment later when the cold lube was slathered directly from the bottle onto his aching balls. 

“Ahh,” he let out, “Ahh, Tony.”

“Yes, darling, it’s a shock, isn’t it? Don’t worry, it will leech some of the heat off. Give you a chance to cool down.”

Steve didn’t want to cool down. He wanted so desperately to squirm, to flip himself over and rub into the sheets. He wanted Tony’s fingers in his mouth or in his hole, or Tony’s mouth anywhere. He wanted it so bad he felt like he would shake apart.

Just as he was opening his mouth to ask Tony for something, for anything to anchor him, he felt his fingertips pressing on his bottom lip like a benediction, like a savior. He sucked them in gratefully, laving his tongue against the pads, and instantly he felt calmed. He distantly heard Tony’s voice saying, “Yes, shh, there you go. My darling, you’re doing so well. I know it’s a lot, and you’re taking it so amazingly.”

What was left of Steve’s faculties wanted to cry foul, because it had barely been some light petting and temperature play, he should not be this affected, but the order to be still, the self-control he had to maintain without handcuffs or ties holding him in place, the pleasure that never seemed to escalate, only tease, it all got to him. 

Tony got to him.

Fortunately, the last of his present mind thought, Tony got to put him back together, too.

Then he felt Tony’s other warm hand rub the lube into his skin, ignoring his cock and hole but getting his whole groin slippery with it, and the pure submission of holding still and letting Tony play with him like that wiped out any coherent thought. He was at the mercy of his lover, unhinged, floating.

Tony sighed contentedly and coaxed his fingers gently from Steve’s mouth, wiping his damp hands off on Steve’s thigh. “This next part is gonna be harder for you, so I’m gonna give you some restraints, okay?” he asked. Steve hummed what he hoped has an agreement, but Tony seemed to realize he wasn’t going to give a more coherent response. “That’s okay, baby, I’ll take good care of you. I’ll give you what you need to obey and keep still for me.”

Tony’s weight left the bed, but Steve could still see him as he crossed the room to their toy chest. He held quiet and still until Tony returned with a set of leather cuffs and a matching spreader bar. He fixed them efficiently and comfortably in place, testing the cuffs to make sure they weren’t too tight. Finally, when he was satisfied, he sat back on his heels between Steve’s legs, so his knees were next to the spreader bar where it held Steve open.

Tony kept up a stream of constant praise and affection, checking Steve’s skin to make sure the lube was still tacky. Then he pressed something cool and soft to Steve’s sac, something that he couldn’t see. 

A moment later the little object buzzed to life, and this time Steve didn’t even try to hold back his moans. The vibrator was set to start slow but get faster, peak at a high setting, then smoothly slow down again. It repeated this cycle every three seconds, and Steve’s cries rose and fell with it as his cock kept time in angry red pulses. 

“Look at you,” Tony breathed. “I’ve barely touched you. Do you think you’ll come like this? All tied up and open for me, but I’m not giving you what you want. No, only what I want to give you.”

Steve whined, and it was a plea, not for anything in particular, but somehow Tony understood anyway. The hand that wasn’t holding the vibrator in place on his swollen balls came up again to Steve’s mouth, and he opened gratefully. This time, Tony’s fingers thrust against his tongue, and he lay passive and drooling all over them. He couldn’t tell for sure, but he thought he was still making plenty of gasps and groans for Tony.

The vibrator was regular and relentless, just as Tony’s earlier pets had been. It gave refuge between its bursts of high power, but the roller coaster of speeds had Steve’s head whirling all the same. He was caught on it, waiting for the next crest, begging with his whines when it slowed, and rolling his eyes back in his head when it peaked. The sensation should be lesser, because it wasn’t on his cock at all, but somehow the indirect pleasure was more intense. It built slower, more evenly than a blowjob would have, or even fucking Tony. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

He could hardly hear Tony anymore, only the sound of his soothing voice. Tony adjusted the vibe a few times, and the shock of having it on new skin was fresh every time, to the point that Steve was sure he would come, but he didn’t. The pleasure just kept ratcheting higher. 

“Do you want to come, Steve, baby?” Tony was asking, and he was panting too, his free hand stroking across Steve’s tongue faster now. 

“Mmm!” Steve managed, and he wasn’t sure if he could have given a real answer just then, but Tony knew what to do anyway. In a split second, the vibrator was lifted away from his balls and touched the vibrant head of his cock, and Steve’s eyes widened, and then he was coming in thick ropes so hard he couldn’t see. 

He felt stuck in the loop of pleasure for a while after that, his body clenching with aftershocks. The vibrator had left an echo on his skin, and everywhere it had touched felt like it might still be buzzing. The cuffs and spreader held him in place, keeping him where Tony wanted him even after his strength was gone. His thighs and balls were wet with lube, and Tony was jerking off fiercely over him, ready to add his own seed to the mess. 

“Ngh,” Steve garbled, but it was enough that Tony looked up at him.

“So--so hot, Jesus, Steve. You’re so sweet for me. Look at your mess, you let me do this to you--ah!” And with that, his own orgasm hit him, and he collapsed over top of Steve. 

That was perfect. The warmth was nice, and after a little while the ghost of the vibrator faded from his sac. Tony shifted, then got up, which drew a whine of complaint, but he only pressed a soft kiss to Steve’s forehead and ducked out of sight. Steve wasn’t worried, though. Tony always came back.

And then Tony was back, armed with a wet cloth and a bottle of water. He cleaned Steve off, undid the spreader bar, and titled a trickle of water into Steve’s mouth. He went to undo the cuffs, too, but Steve shook his head. 

Tony met his gaze head on, and once he determined Steve was still in a good headspace, he left them on. “Good boy,” he praised, “Letting me know what you need. I only ever give you what you need.”

They stayed in bed, with Steve cuffed to the headboard and Tony curled around him. Tony stroked at Steve’s arms to encourage blood flow, and talked quietly into his ear about how good he had been. 

Eventually, Steve had come out of subspace enough that he could tell his wrists were rubbed a little from where he had pulled too hard. It was almost healed, but the fact the he could even identify the slight pain was a sign that he was coming up. Tony noticed him shift and grinned. 

“Hello, my dearest,” he greeted. “More water?”

Steve accepted gratefully. “That was amazing,” he croaked.

“Was it? I’m glad you thought so.”

“Mmm.”

There would be more talk tomorrow of what they both liked and didn’t like about the scene (which, Steve would be hard pressed to find something he didn’t like) but tonight, Steve simply let Tony uncuff him and wrap his arms around Steve’s waist. They drifted off to sleep in rhythmic tandem.

**Author's Note:**

> Please PLEASE give me comments! Kudos are awesome too!
> 
> I got back on [Tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) because I have no impulse control so follow me or w/e.


End file.
